You Wouldn't Know Her
by The Tenth Horcrux
Summary: There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up, and neither Hermione nor George have someone to go with. George claims he has someone he wants to ask and that Hermione doesn't know her, but in reality, she does. Really well. Hermione/George.


"Go on then, just do it already!"

"I can't! I've told you that about a million times."

"C'mon, just walk on over there an come right out with it! It's not like she's going to say no."

"How do you know?"

"Because, you great prat, I happen to know that she likes you too."

"Who told you—"

Hermione slammed her charms book shut, sending a nasty glare in the twins' direction. It was nearly impossible to work in the common room with Fred and George bickering loudly in the corner.

"If you two haven't noticed, I'm trying to do my charms homework."

Fred and George turned to each other, deep in silent conversation, before turning back as they said in perfect unison, "We've noticed."

Hermione scowled, but didn't turn away or continue her charms homework. She would have to finish her homework tomorrow, or at least once those two had left the common room. It was pointless trying to work with them in the room, she had learned that through experience.

"Come out with it, then. Who were you two talking about?" Hermione attempted to ask casually as she stowed her charms textbook back in her book bag, although she was surprised to see that they had piqued her curiosity for some reason.

They were quite for a moment, involved in another silent conversation as Hermione looked from one twin to another, impatiently awaiting the answer to her question.

"Well? I'm waiting."

The twins looked back suddenly, as if only just remembering that she was still there.

Although they looked so much alike all the time, at the moment, their expressions were completely different. Fred was grinning ear to ear, a mischievous look on his face, while George kept his expression neutral, although he kept looking from Hermione to his brother, looking almost… anxious?

"Well, funny thing you ask, Hermione," started Fred, still grinning, "Georgie here still hasn't got someone to go to Hogsmeade with this weekend. Which is strange, because he has someone that he really wants to ask. Someone—"

"Someone you don't know. She's in our year, you wouldn't know who she is." George said quickly, cutting Fred off and shooting him a look.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but for some reason, she felt different. Discouraged, almost? A little let down? She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Oh… Oh yeah. What's her name? I might know who she is."

"Funnily enough, you do know her. Her name is—"

But once again, Fred was cut off by George, who said, "Hermione wouldn't know her, Fred."

Hermione narrowed her eyes even more, but she didn't press the subject any longer, instead, she looked over at Fred, who didn't bother to stifle a scoff.

"Git." He muttered under his breath, shaking his head at his brother.

George opened his mouth, getting ready to retort back with something, but this time, it was he who was cut off, by Hermione.

"George is _not_ a git, Fred," Hermione said disapprovingly, shooting him a reproachful look before turning to George, ignoring Fred's eye roll, "And besides, don't feel bad, George. I haven't got a date either."

She added an almost hopeful tone at the end of her sentence, but George either ignored it or didn't pick up on it, for all he did was nod and murmur something under his breath that she didn't hear.

Sighing, Hermione stood up and heaved her book bag over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Fred. George." She glanced at both of them one last time before heading over to the staircase to the girl's dormitories, listening to Fred and George's resumed bickering all the way up.

* * *

Hermione dotted her paper happily with her quill, finishing the last sentence in her Charms essay with a period. She grazed her neat, completed work, and smiling to herself, carefully closed her ink bottle and stowed it with the quill back in her book bag, although she kept out her essay, wanting to proofread it one last time before she went to bed.

She began to read, happy with her work, but once she had reached the middle part of her essay, a shadow had blocked the light from reaching the parchment, so she would have to strain to read the essay.

She looked up to find the source, but instead she found a familiar face staring down at her with a familiar voice that said, "Hey Hermione," to match.

George grinned in a very Fred-like way, mischievously, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey George. Where's your brother?"

George shrugged and looked away as he said, "He's… with Angelina."

Hermione could tell that George wished he had someone to be with too, although she didn't know what to say, so instead of saying anything, she turned away as well, and they were both looking in opposite directions.

It stayed like that for a while, nobody spoke, but eventually, George cleared his throat and looked back at Hermione, so she did the same.

"Charms homework?" He asked casually, motioning towards the long scroll of parchment that lay forgotten on the arm of her chair.

Hermione nodded, still looking up at George.

"You know, Hermione, you really should take a break from homework sometime."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head, cutting her off. "A _real_ break."

She hesitated for a moment, before she said, "Really? And how should I do that?"

George smirked.

"I don't know. I think something could be arranged. For example, you could go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

Hermione stifled a grin, and instead, looked up at George with a look of mock surprise on her face.

"George Weasley, did you just ask me out?"

George shook his head fiercely, looking embarrassed, as he mumbled, "No, no, of course not, I was just suggesting… No, it was stupid, forget what I said."

Hermione smiled and stood up so that she was standing close to George, looking right at him as she said, "Would it be so stupid anymore if I said yes?"

George smirked. "Well, no then, I guess in that case it wouldn't be so stupid after all."

"Well, for the record, it's a yes. I'd love to go with you, George."

George's eyes widened. "Really?"

Hermone nodded, smiling brightly at him. "Definitely. It's a date."

"Perfect."

And without another word, George turned on his heel and stalked off towards the boy's dormitories.

Hermione stood in place for a moment, replaying everything that had just happened in her head a few times. But eventually, she sat back down and began to finish reading her essay, still smiling to herself.

**FIN.**


End file.
